


"Hangover Remedy"

by Jordanpetdog



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanpetdog/pseuds/Jordanpetdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye accompanies Bobbi and Hunter as they go out to a bar for drinks. As Skye drives them home, an accident places Bobbi in a familiar place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hangover Remedy"

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on a Tumblr anon request) This fic was a blast to write. Bobbi, Lance, and Skye are some of my favorite characters in AOS, and Huntingbird is one of my favorite ships to write about. As always, constructive criticism and comments are welcome! Enjoy!!!

"Pour me another one mate!" Hunter shouted as he beckoned the bartender to his glass, freshly empty of whiskey. "I think he needs a water instead." Skye said to the bartender with a chuckle, as he poured Lance another shot of whiskey. As Skye looked to her right, Bobbi had a bottle of beer pressed to her forehead, and her eyes closed. "C'mon Bob, have another shot with me." Hunter said to Bobbi, as he pushed the shot glass in front of her. "Hunter, I'm tapped out, one more shot, and I might end up back in the SHIELD medical bay again." Bobbi replied, as she pushed the shot glass away, and placed the beer in her hand next to it. "Skye, you're our ride home, I think its time we go back to base." Bobbi said, with a slight slur in her voice. "I'd agree with you Bobbi, Hunter has had more than enough already it seems." Skye replied, as she put Hunter's right arm around her shoulder, and proceeded to help him to the car. Skye hopped into the driver's seat, and Bobbi was seated in the passenger's side. Skye placed the keys into the ignition, and the SUV roared to life. The vehicle was SHIELD issued, a company car so to speak. Or as Mack put it, "bulletproof and built to last." As Skye pulled out of the parking lot of the sleepy bar and towards the intersection, she peered through the rear view mirror between her and Bobbi, and noticed Hunter was slumped against the side of his seat, fast asleep. "Looks like the whiskey won that round." Bobbi said with a small laugh, as she peeked behind her headrest at the sleeping Hunter. " Skye looked up, and applied some pressure to the pedal as the stop light blinked to green.

Suddenly, Bobbi yelled Skye's name, the sound of her voice blasting in Skye's ears. Skye turned towards Bobbi, to see a pickup truck barreling towards them, a mere moment from striking them. As the pickup truck slammed into the SUV, Skye's mind went blank. She couldn't think straight, everything looked blurry and dark, like she had awoken from a deep sleep in a dark room. Skye tried to move her left arm, but the pain that shot all the way up her spine, and down to her toes told her that wasn't a good idea. Skye turned her head towards Bobbi, who appeared to be unconscious. Bobbi was bleeding from the side of her head, and Skye could see a fresh cut on her cheek as well. Skye lifted her arm far enough to get it unstuck from the shredded piece of metal holding it down. Skye could feel her breath being taken away from the pain her arm was in, but she had to turn around to check on Hunter. Skye turned herself around, right as Hunter began to come to. The checkered, button-down shirt he was wearing was covered in blood, and his nose had blood dripping out of it. "Are you ok Hunter?" Skye managed to choke out, as she clutched her arm in pain. "I've seen better days..." Hunter replied with a heavy groan, as he tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind. "How's Bob?" Lance replied, as he tried to reach towards the passenger seat. "She's not too good, she's still unconscious." As Skye pulled Bobbi from her seat, and closer to her, Skye could hear a siren, as well as what sounded like other cars coming from behind. The sirens began to get louder, and in moments, they sounded like they were only feet away. Skye was startled by the sound of a crowbar prying away at the door, the loud clanging sound, ringing through her ears. As the door was forced open, Mack knelt down next to Skye, and offered her his hand. Skye could feel a wave of emotion come over her, overjoyed that help had arrived. How did you find us Mack?" Skye asked, a pained sound in her voice evident, as she clutched her injured arm. "I outfitted all of the SHIELD issue vehicles with a tracking device, the devices sends out a distress signal if the car is totaled or damaged. We got an alert that this car had been in an accident." Mack replied, as he helped Skye towards one of the ambulances. Skye glanced back, and could see SHIELD agents strapping Bobbi into a stretcher, as other agents attended to Hunter. 

"Skye opened up the door to the SHIELD medical bay, her left arm sitting in a sling. "You could be Coulson's twin with that cast, Skye." Hunter said, as he greeted Skye with a smile. His nose covered in gauze, and bandages, as well as a small finger wrap on his right index finger. "Very funny Hunter, Coulson told me he was an expert on how to do things with only one hand, I reminded him that my cast wasn't permanent though." Skye replied with a hearty laugh. "How's Bobbi?" Skye said to Hunter. Skye knew Bobbi was in bad shape before Mack and the other SHIELD agents arrived, but she never got an update on her condition since the crash. "She'll be ok thankfully, a few broken ribs, a concussion, and some cuts can't keep Bob down." Hunter replied, as he squeezed Bobbi's hand. "This medical bay is starting to feel like my second home." Bobbi said sarcastically, a comment which made Hunter chuckle. "Look on the bright side Bob, we can move our cots side by side, and share a room together. Just like old times." Hunter replied with a smile. Just like old times...


End file.
